Break Up Sex
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: As we know: early in season three, one day Jackson and Lola broke up. But what you didn't know was that night: the two had epic break up sex.


It was late at night on the Fourth of July. Jackson was stepping into the bathroom still feeling bad about his break up with Lola. Jackson was stripping off his clothes and was just down to his underwear when the bathroom door opened and Lola of all people walked in wearing a bath robe. A wide eyed Jackson said, "Lola!? How did you get in here? What are you doing here? " Lola closed the door and said, "Shh. _I got in_ because your family's front door is always open. As to _what_ I'm doing here... well... I feel bad about how we broke up today Jackson." Jackson then said, "So you're saying you wanna get back together?" Lola then said, "No. But you were my first boyfriend, and I was your first girlfriend. And I want our story to end on a more special note. So that you remember your first love with warm memories and not cold ones." A confused looking Jackson said, "What do you mean?" Lola then said, "Jackson, I... I... I want to have break up sex with you." A surprised looking Jackson said, "Wait! Break up sex? We never even had _first time_ sex." Lola then said, "I know. But we're each others firsts, so... don't you think we should be each other's _firsts_?"

Jackson still looked a bit uncertain. Then Lola let her bath robe slide down showing she was wearing nothing underneath, and her entire naked body now appeared before Jackson. Jackson's eyes widened as he took in the image before him. Jackson had seen naked girls online before, but never before a real live one. He starred at Lola's young breasts with their light tanned nipples in the middle, along with Lola's virgin vagina with it's small bit of hair surrounding the middle. Lola then stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Jackson stood mesmerized as he watched the water from the shower head come down on Lola's underage Asian body and slowly trickle down her virgin teenage skin from her head, to her breasts, to her stomach, to her vagina, and then down to her toes. Lola then looked at Jackson and made an alluring sexy smile as she said, "Don't you want to come in? Or are you secretly gay?" Jackson then made a smirk and said, "Oh, I want in."

Jackson then pulled his underwear off and stepped in the shower and closed the shower curtain behind him. Jackson stood before Lola, as a smiling Lola looked into Jackson's eyes for a moment. Then Lola looked down and starred at Jackson's penis. It was hard and long for obvious reasons. Lola tilted her head a bit to check out the small sack underneath Jackson's warm rod. Lola then moved her eyes up and looked at Jackson's face again. Lola then said, "I want you have your way with me Jackson. For just this one night... do _everything_ you've ever fantasized about doing with me." Jackson then moved his face forward and instantly Jackson and Lola found themselves kissing one another on the lips. The two's lips stay locked as Jackson then wrapped his arms around Lola, his right arm just below Lola's armpits, and his left arm right above Lola's waist. Lola in turn moved her arms upward around Jackson's arm pits and turned them so they were grabbing Jackson's shoulders. The two virgin teens squeezed the other tight as the water from the shower head dripped down their bodies. As Jackson squeezed Lola tighter, Lola felt Jackson's hard penis get squeezed between their two stomachs. Lola let out a little giggle at the sensation of feeling this. Jackson then let go of Lola and backed away as he said, "Would you like to get another part of your body close to it?"

Lola smiled as she got on her knees and brought her face over to Jackson's penis. Lola grabbed a hold of Jackson's hard penis. Lola starred at the end of Jackson's underage manhood for a moment as she relished her mind in what it was seeing. And then... Lola moved her face in and and Jackson's penis got into her mouth. Jackson moaned as Lola began to suck on his hard member, moving her lips back and forth on it. Jackson began to close his eyes as he remembered the times in the past he pleasured his penis with his own hands. However the feeling of Lola pleasuring his member with her mouth was incredibly more satisfying.

Eventually Lola moved her head away from Jackson and then laid down on the long shower floor. Jackson then got on the ground and brought his face towards Lola's lovely vagina. Jackson moved his head closer, as he used his hands to push Lola's legs apart a bit. Jackson starred for a moment as the entrance to Lola's underage womanhood opened up. For Jackson, he was about to step into what was formerly forbidden territory for him. This was a girl's vagina. Her private part. Her special spot. And Jackson's ultimate prize. Jackson then moved his face in with his tongue out and then... Jackson had his mouth completely surrounding Lola's vagina with his tongue inside. Lola moaned as she felt Jackson's tongue please the inside of her vaginal walls. Jackson whose face was burried deep into the Asian girls' womanhood began to make sucking noises causing Lola to moan even more. As Lola felt the sucking noises from Jackson's face against her underage vagina get even louder, she said, "Oh. Oh yeah. Suck harder Jackson. Harder! Ohhh! Oh yeah."

Eventually Jackson pulled his head out and Lola then laid on her side on the shower floor. Jackson then moved behind Lola, so that his teenage body was laying on it's side right behind her. Jackson then pushed his body right behind Lola, and the two then bent their knees together so that they were _spooning_ with one another. Jackson then reached his right hand around Lola's body and used it to grab her right breast. Then Lola opened up her legs a bit while Jackson began to move his waist and legs so that Jackson's penis stuck out more. Then Jackson moved his penis into position, and then... Jackson pushed his young teenage penis into Lola's underage vagina. The two young lovers let out a moan as their bodies became one. Lola's eyes closed while her body had to adjust to the new sensation of a large penis inside of it. Jackson meanwhile brought his face to Lola's neck and began to make light kisses on it as he began to push his penis harder and farther into Lola's womanhood. The two moaned as Jackson continued to squeeze Lola's right breast harder. Then Jackson slipped and fell on his back, but holding onto Lola only made her body move so her backside was on top of Jackson's body. With Lola's legs still spread out, Jackson's penis was still in her vagina. Jackson continue to push his hard member into Lola, as Lola continued to moan.

Then Lola got up and leaned forward a bit. Getting the right signal from her, Jackson got behind Lola, put his hands on her waist, and then... Jackson shoved his penis into Lola's butt. Lola moaned more again as she felt Jackson's hard member push between her smooth light Asian butt cheeks. Jackson began to pound his hard member harder and harder into Lola's behind as Lola leaned her head up and began to gasp a bit. Lola then leaned her body up as Jackson moved his hands up and used both of them to grab Lola's breasts. Lola moaned some more as she felt Jackson's fingers move across her sensitive breasts and begin to pinch her firm light tan colored nipples.

Eventually Jackson pulled his member out giving a chance for Lola to turn around. The two looked into each other's eyes again and then... once again they kissed. Only this time as they kissed Jackson pushed Lola against the wall of the shower. Then Jackson moved his hands down and used them to grab Lola's buttocks. Lola then instinctively jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist. Jackson was now holding Lola up as he pushed her back harder against the shower wall. Then with Lola's legs spread out Jackson moved his penis into position and then... shoved it inside Lola's underage Asian vagina. The two moaned as this time, Jackson was able to push his member twice as far into Lola than last time. The two's bodies shook as they got into a rhythm together. As they did this, Jackson began to squeeze Lola' young buttocks even harder as Lola squeezed Jackson with her arms even tighter. The two's lips were locked together as Jackson's penis began to get harder than ever.

Suddenly Jackson broke his kiss with Lola as he said, "Oh God. Lola. It's about to happen and I don't have protection or anything like..." Lola then said, "It's okay Jackson. Just do it. Do it inside me." Jackson looked at Lola confused for a second, but then Lola suddenly kissed Jackson again; and in that instant, the two teenagers' minds could only process giving into their sexual urges. Then Jackson orgasmed and shout out load after load of his warm semen deep into Lola's young body. The two shook a bit as this happened. And then... the sensation was over. Jackson let Lola down, and now Lola was standing in front of Jackson in the shower. Lola shut off the shower and while looking into Jackson's eyes said, "Did you enjoy our break up sex?" Jackson then said, "Yes. Absolutely. Thank you Lola. I'll definitely always remember our relationship fondly now." Lola then put her bath robe back on as she said, "And I will always carry a part of you with me Jackson. Goodbye."

**One Month Later:**

Lola stepped out of the bathroom in her new home in Fresno. Lola then held up a small plastic stick in her hand and saw two pink lines on it appear. Lola then smiled as she looked out her window in the direction of San Francisco and said, "I will always carry a part of you with me Jackson. And I'll make sure that part is well taken care of."

**THE END**

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


End file.
